2013.03.10 - ...And Zombies
What can be said? It's a place where people go to and fro. Where the come and go. That they pass through going from one place to another. And right now.... The hall is nearly empty. Oh sure there's a student or two at one end or the other, but aside from that... There isn't much going on here. All though strangely enough there is a girl sitting off to the side, silently reading a book. Now if it was one of the schools 'book worms' that'd be nothing. but well.... It's Laura Kinney doing that. Thus make of it what you will. The First Floor Hall of the Xavier Institute. What can be said? It's a place where people go to and fro. Where the come and go. That they pass through going from one place to another. And right now.... The hall is nearly empty. Oh sure there's a student or two at one end or the other, but aside from that... There isn't much going on here. All though strangely enough there is a girl sitting off to the side, silently reading a book. Now if it was one of the schools 'book worms' that'd be nothing. but well.... It's Laura Kinney doing that. Thus make of it what you will. It is Sunday, so Nate is not surprised to see the school mostly empty. But he doesn't change his (erratic) schedule with the days of the week. He is welcomed at the school, so some night he crashes in a guest room to sleep a few hours. Today he arrived almost at dawn, managed to sleep a few hours, and now he is looking for some food and maybe some painkillers. Almost one around suits him well, his telepathy is acting up again. However, he does manage to spot Laura. Reading? Well, sure, why not. "Hey, good morning." Kurt's been in and out for the past month; more out than in, which creates a few issues with the presentation of the theatre department's play. Word around the school is that rehearsals will be, unfortunately, run by the upperclassmen mostly. When Herr Wagner isn't available. Now, however, the fuzzy blue elf *bamfs* down the hall, taking the distance in short jumps rather than the more usual longer, 'direct line' approach. Appearing halfway up the first portion of the staircase, Kurt looks all the world briefly confused.. and he bamfs back down on the landing to check down the corridor before he takes that theatric 'look around', the exaggerated look over one shoulder before the other, and stage whispers to the .. studious(?) Laura. "Is the world coming to an end? Where are the others.. und why are you reading?" Kurt's been in and out for the past month; more out than in, which creates a few issues with the presentation of the theatre department's play. Word around the school is that rehearsals will be, unfortunately, run by the upperclassmen mostly. When Herr Wagner isn't available. Now, however, the fuzzy blue elf *bamfs* down the hall, taking the distance in short jumps rather than the more usual longer, 'direct line' approach. Appearing halfway up the first portion of the staircase, Kurt looks all the world briefly confused.. and he bamfs back down on the landing to check down the corridor before he takes that theatric 'look around', the exaggerated look over one shoulder before the other, and stage whispers to the .. studious(?) Laura. "Is the world coming to an end? Where are the others.. und why are you reading?" Nate, too, is greeted, "Guten Morgen." There's just a blink as Laura hears people moving towards her. And as they great her Nate gets a slight nod and a "Morning." Then though, there's a blink and a pause as she shifts her attention to Kurt, That is before she simply says a single word, as if that explains it all. Or at least why she's doing what she is. "Assignment." Then she blinks, and shrugs. "Don't know where they are." Nate grunts when Kurt bamfs in. Sulphur. Grump. "Nightcrawler, good day. Hmm? People? It is Sunday?" Because if Nate were a student here, he would flee the grounds the days without classes. He leans against the wall, looking tired and worn out. A couple seconds later he looks at Laura again, "is it unusual to find you reading?" Kurt wiggles a finger in the air in a semi-circle as if moving one answer down under the other in order to correspond with the order in which the questions were asked. He comes a little closer to look over Laura's shoulder, ducking his head to check for which class it is before he looks back up, blinking yellow eyes at Nate. "It is a boarding school, und.. unless they are out on the grounds, or the upperclassmen have taken a few students out.. it is strange to see things so quiet. Particularly in the coming days before a holiday." But, that is true too.. St. Patrick's Day parades are being held all around the area, so.. that is a distinct possibility. Looking back at Laura, Kurt takes a step back. "I am looking for Devon," one of the non-team mutant upperclassmen. Assistant director for the spring semester's show. "He is usually around.." And if Kurt were to glance at that book itself while looking over her shoulder, he'd see it is the terror filled headache that is Wuthering Heights. Yes, that's right. Laura is reading a Bronte Sisters book. Fear! Of course Nate does get a silent 'Do I look like a reader to you?' glance from Laura as she sits there, before she tries to twist and tilt her head to look back at Kurt. "I have not seen him." You can't ask Nate much about literature, his formal education was somewhat lacking, and now he lacks the patience to sit down and read, with some rare exceptions. He, however, can hear silent responses. It is a different kind of reading. "Sure you do," he replies Laura with a smirk. Then to Kurt. "St. Patrick? Is that another of those party days? What is it about?" Kurt barks a laugh at the content that she needs to read, and the next second, even as Nate is asking Kurt a question, he's gone in a cloud of brimstone. *bamf* It's only a couple of heartbeats, however, that he returns with a book in hand. 'Pride and Prejudice and Zombies'. Handing it to Laura, there's an amused smirk that creeps up. "When you are done with that, zombies always make it better." Nate gains a questioning look, and he straightens, ready to offer up the proper nuances of the holiday. "St. Patrick's Day is when everyone dresses in green, everyone is Irish.. und everyone drinks green beer." Now that book is accepted. And Laura blinks at it. That is before she glances at Kurt, which prompts her to blink again. But since he is a teacher... "I will read that after I finish this." is said as she holds up her original book with one hand. And yes, she just doesn't comment on the smell of brimstone, regardless of how strong it is to her. On the other hand, as the upcoming holiday is explained to Nate, the clawed girl just silently tilts her head slightly to the side and listens. "I see," Nate have been around for a few months and knows what New Yorkers do with the supposedly holidays, so he is only mildly surprised. "Green beer, I will have to try that. And being Irish, too" he tsks. "Ah, and will we hear you talking with Irish accent?" "Ja.. everything is better with zombies. If it helps, when you read that, add zombies in your imagination." After all, it doesn't hurt to spice up the older, drier.. bodice rippers of the earlier centuries with shambling undead. Kurt looks to Nate again, his smile turning into a grin. "Unfortunately, this is what I am stuck with.." referring to his thicker German accent. "If I even tried..? So, instead, I will wear more green." Still, he's in search of the elusive upperclassman, and Kurt looks apologetic. "I need to find him before I disappear for a couple more days. So, if you will excuse me?" Before giving the opportunity to say 'yea' or 'nay', however, the blue fuzzy elf is gone in a cloud of sulfur. And as Kurt vanishes, Laura makes what could be considered a joke. Albeit in her usual deadpan and emotionless tone. "He should dye his fur green then." All though as the whole thing regarding the undead sinks in mentally, the clawed girl just glances at both of those books for a moment, before she shakes her head. On the other hand, Nate just gets an odd look as well at his mention of trying what he's thinking of trying. Nate winces when Kurt vanishes, then rubs his forehead idly. "Hah, I would love to see that." He peers, it must be the first joking comment he hears for Laura, even if she didn't even smile. "You seem of good mood, want to go grab some food to the cafeteria with me? And do you know where can I get something for a killer headache here?" Was that a joke though? Maybe. Either way... There's a shrug as Laura starts to stand up, making sure to keep both of her books in hand, before she simply nods at Nate, as if indicating she's willing to get food. But not painkillers. Of course it is Nate's fault for asking someone that regenerates and doesn't need them. Still, food usually helps, and the school cafeteria is well-stocked, one of the reasons Nate keeps returning. "How are folks doing here? I wanted to ask, but then I got busy and wasn't around. I had hoped never seeing Sentinels ever again." Hey, just be glad that Laura didn't make her suggestion for dealing with pain. Because odds are that would involve her popping her claws! Anyways... There's a pause, before Laura glances back at where Kurt vanished from. After all, considering how he was doing during that fight against the Sentinels... "Recovering." is said in regards to that question, before the clawed girl also adds, "And adapting." as she thinks of something else that has started to happen since that 'mission'. Nate sighs. He didn't pick the best conversationalist of the mansion (that would have been Kurt) but at least she is nice, kind of nice... at least to look at. At the cafeteria he picks a large mug of coffee, adds every available add-on to it, and then a random but large volume of foodstuff, including pizza. "Did you found out who was backing Trask? Those troops must have come from somewhere." And he failed to mind-read them when he was fighting. "No." Yeah, that's all Laura can say regarding that. In fact, she flat out hasn't been thinking about the whole 'who may have been backing Trask' thing. On the other hand... "Maybe you should ask Cyclops about that." In regards to food, all Laura takes is a small cup of green tea and a couple of cookies. Sure odds are she could eat more, but well... Never mind. "I have not seen him lately," admits Nate. "Well, last week I haven't been around, or in New York for that matter. I guess I shouldn't ask you about this, anyway." Pause, not hungry? Well, he got out of bed late, probably she is here only to humor him. "You are staying, after all. Do you like the place?" There's actually a bit of a shrug at that question. As if her liking this place doesn't matter. But then again, after she takes a sip of tea, she does say something. "I'm a student here now." On the other hand... "But I haven't seen him either. Been busy with classes." "You aren't very curious, are you?" Nate sips from his coffee, thoughtful for a few seconds. "A student, funny." He grins, "but maybe you will enjoy it. Let me know how it goes. You do look like a... student. At least on first sight. Always did." She looks like...? Yeah. Let's not go there. As for her being 'curious', there's just a shrug from Laura. One that she doesn't even repeat regarding the 'she will enjoy it' comment. Instead she just tilts her head and remains silent. Sure she does. "You are the quiet one, always looking thoughtful and cautious," explains Nate. "Except when you are going in a task, then you behave like a..." like a killer. But lets try something more polite, "like a pro, very focused." And there's a slight eye roll at that, before Laura slowly starts to stand up, her chair scrapping across the floor as she does. That is before she just offers Nate a slight, odd look and a single word. "Good." Nate arches an eyebrow. "Sure, maybe good," but unusual. Illyana, Rose, even Domino, they have an attitude that makes them stand out more obviously as fighters. He doesn't get that from Laura. "Leaving already?" And as she holds up her two books, Laura just says, "Assignment." yet again, with a certain amount of seriousness, like it's some form of life and death mission for her. Then she turns and just starts to walk away?!? Category:Log